1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening-closing structure of movable roof for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of roof opening-closing structure have been proposed for sport utility vehicles. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-17864, (paragraphs [0012] to [0020], and FIGS. 3 and 5) discloses a vehicles having a movable opening-closing structure at outside of the vehicle.
In the Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-17864, a four-bar linkage of the roof opening-closing structure has been disclosed. In paragraph [0017], there is a description forgiving a spoiler function to the roof by appropriately selecting the lengths of a pair of the linking members and positions of the linking members attached to the roof. It is an object of the present invention to provide an opening-closing structure of the movable roof, which is, for example, able to give a spoiler function to the roof and has wide freedom regarding a moving trajectory of the roof as well as smooth operation of opening-closing of the roof.